User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 13- Bleeding Love (2)
Main Plot: Molly (Molly parks her car into school. She is wearing a long sleeve shirt. May runs over to her) May: Molly! Word went around your dating Jacob Morales. Molly: He came to my house and asked me out! (Randi walks over to May) Randi: I thought you weren't interested in Jacob! Molly: I told you, I'm over Frankie! Randi: '''Oh, I know you are! Steal him from me, and you'll pay! '''Molly: '''I wasn't stealing him from you! '''May: Girls! Stop frighting! Your my best friends. I don't like it! Molly: Bye Randi! (Randi glares at Molly. She walks away. Jacob walks over toward them) Jacob: '''Was I late on meeting you? '''Molly: Just in time! May: Aw! You two are such a cute couple! Jacob: '''Let me take you to your locker. '''Molly: I'll see you around May! (Jacob puts his arm around Molly, and they walk into the school. May looks at them walking) Theme Song Subplot: Daniel (Daniel is at his locker. Liam walks over to him) Liam: So how was your parents? Daniel: Can we just not talk about it! Liam: I guess it didn't go to well. Daniel: '''They lied to me! '''Liam: They lie to you the first day they met you! Daniel: '''But it wasn't just them. Even my aunt and uncle lied to me! '''Liam: I feel bad for you. Daniel: I don't think your parents will ever let you do this, but can I stay at your place. Liam: Theres nowhere else for you to go? Daniel: Unless you want me to leave Orlando? Liam: '''Well, I don't even live in Orlando. '''Daniel: Oh... I forgot about Blake. Liam: It's alright. Good luck with your situation. Daniel: Thanks! (Daniel closes his locker door, and walks away from Liam) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (Frankie is sitting on a bench. Randi walks over to him with their poster) Randi: After you left, me and May worked on the poster. It's all done! Frankie: Thanks! So, did we finish early? Randi: It's due Friday. We finished two days early. Frankie: Thanks a lot Randi. Randi: Oh, and another thing. I'm glad we worked on it together. I miss you, so much right now. You gave me the best two years of high school! I know that our past was pretty tough, but things are different now. We don't have Donovan trying to ruin our relationship, or anyone! Thats why they say the future is a mystery, cause you never know what could happen. And I know you dont want to go through it again. But to me, knowing you were doing everything to keep me made me feel special. I felt protected when I was with you. Other guys may like me, but I will always turn them down. Why? Cause I still like you. I get jealous when other girls talk to you. I even ended a few friendships over you. I'm still waiting for the day you come back and tell me you want me again. Frankie: Wow! Randi, that was so touching. I.... I just don't know how to react to all of that. Randi: 'That's it. No "I love you too Randi! Let's get back together!" I just poured my heart out to you! And what do you do? You don't say anything back. Your just playing with my emotions, aren't you! I hope your happy. ''(''Randi ''walks away from Frankie) 'Frankie: '''If only you knew the truth..... I gotta do something ''(Frankie gets off of the bench, and walks away) Main Plot: Molly (Molly walks into Mrs. Underwood's classroom) '''Elizabeth: Molly, do you have any ideas yet? Molly: I have decided... I am going to write.... The Wizard of Oz! Elizabeth: When I said make it your own, I really wanted you to write something else to make it your own. Molly: '''But it's my version of it! '''Elizabeth: '''Fine. Just hand me a copy of the script before winter break. If I don't get it, were not having a play this year! Am I clear! '''Molly: Crystal! Elizabeth: Auditions will be January! Molly: I'll be there for auditions too! Elizabeth: Now sit down! (Molly sees Jacob and sits on his lap. He is with JC, Savannah, Skyler, and Jo) JC: '''The girlfriend finally showed up! '''Savannah: You go from Skyler to this.... Molly: '''Have a problem? '''Savannah: '''Yeah, I do! '''Skyler: '''Savannah! Stop! I really don't care. I dumped him! '''Jo: That was stupid. She doesn't even deserve him! Molly: Can you guys stop! Savannah: Why should we? Molly: Cause if you really cared about Jacob, you wouldn't be back-talking his girlfriend! Jo: Does it look like we care? Jacob: Molly, did she approve the play? Molly: Yeah! Were doing Wizard of Oz. JC: You know your emo when you write school plays! (Everyone starts laughing, including Jacob) Molly: Wow! And for a second, I thought you cared about me! (Molly gets off of his lap and sits down at a desk far away from him) Jacob: What was that all about? Skyler: Who knows? (They all continue talking, ignoring what just happened) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks in the Main Office. His parents are in there waiting for him) Principal Jones: It seems like your going home Daniel! Daniel: Home? I don't want to go! Mr. Smith: Daniel, we need to talk! Daniel: I have nothing to say to you two! Mrs. Smith: Just let us talk to you! Daniel: I've been lied to my whole childhood! Mr. Smith: We didn't want you to know the truth! Daniel: I want nothing to do with you two. Your the worst parents anyone can have! You weren't even there for most of my childhood. You were locked up in prison for murder. Mrs. Smith: Will you let us explain! Daniel: '''What is there for you to explain! I think my life was better off without you two! '''Mr. Smith: Come on Daniel, don't be serious! Daniel: I am serious! Get out of my life! (Daniel walks over to Principal Jones) Daniel: You may want to put the chool on lock down. Their murderers! (He storms out of the Main Office and walks away from them. His mom starts crying. They walk out of the office) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (Frankie notices May at her locker. He walks over to her) Frankie: '''Hey, I need a favor for you. '''May: '''Is this about Randi? '''Frankie: Pretty much! May: '''What is it? '''Frankie: I still have feelings for her. May: '''I noticed when I walked in on you two making out on her bed. '''Frankie: But she thinks I was just playing with her emotions. I want to talk to her, but she's mad at me. Which is why I want you to bring her to me. May: If it's to make her happy, I will! Frankie: Thanks May! It means a lot. May: I know that what you two had was special. Make up with her, and make sure you two get Prom King and Queen this year! Frankie: I knew I could trust you! May: When should I bring her to you? Frankie: End of the day at the bench. That's been our meeting spot! May: I'll bring her there for you! (Frankie starts smiling) Main Plot: Molly (Molly is sitting at a desk. Jacob walks over to her) Jacob: What happened earlier? Molly: You made fun of me! Jacob: How did I make fun of you! Molly: You were laughing along with them when they called me emo. And you weren't defending me when I your friends were bullying me! Jacob: They weren't making fun of you! Molly: You think you know me? Well, why don't you put your feet in my shoes. Try to feel what I'm feeling. Cause you don't know me at all! Jacob: Well, we can change that! Molly: And if you really liked me, you wouldnt let them make fun of me! Your just like everyone else! Jacob: I just had you! You can't end it right now! Molly: '''Well, it doesn't seem like you want me! And if you weren't defending me in front of your friends the first day, think about later. '''Jacob: Molly, I'm sorry! Molly: Sorry doesn't cut it! (Molly walks away from Jacob. Jacob grabs Molly's arm) Molly: 'Let go of me! ''(She hits Jacobs arm, and walks away from him. He looks shocked) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks into his Aunt and Uncle's apartment) '''Uncle: Someone's home early! Daniel: 'Where's Aunt Sandy? '''Uncle: '''She should be here soon. ''(Aunt Sandy walks into their apartment) '''Aunt Sandy: Oh.. Daniel's here! Daniel: Can I move in with you two. I want nothing to do with my parents. Aunt Sandy: We actually perfered you stayed with us anyways! Uncle: '''I thought we were saying no? '''Aunt Sandy: You know your Uncle Ken, always joking around! We don't want you to live with them, in case they go back to murdering people. Daniel: '''Really? Thank you Uncle Ken! Thank you Aunt Sandy! '''Uncle Ken: Whatever! Aunt Sandy: Your always allowed here Daniel! (Aunt Sandy hugs Daniel. Uncle Ken remains on the couch) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (May and Randi are walking at the bench) Randi: '''Where are we going! Why are you taking me to the bench? '''May: Just stay here. I have to show you your surprise! Randi: 'For what? '''May: '''That's a surprise too! ''(May walks away. Frankie walks over to her and puts his hands over her eyes) '''Randi: What a nice surprise May! No really what is it? Frankie: What do you think? (Randi removes the hands from her eyes and turns around) Randi: '''Frankie! What are you.... '''Frankie: Don't talk and let me speak! Randi: Ok.... Frankie: '''I missed you too! Those two years we spent together were amazing! I wouldn't trade those years for anything in the world! I made a mistake breaking up with you! I got rid of someone who made my life complete. Without you, I'm empty! Completly empty! And thinking about it, I would enjoy giving us another chance. I can't move on from you, cause what we had was special. I don't want to get rid of it! I love you so much! the reason why i didn't try to get you back was because I thought you wouldn't be intrested, and wanted nothing to do with me! I want you to be my girlfriend! '''Randi: '''You really mean it? '''Frankie: '''I do! '''Randi: Being yours means the world to me. (''Frankie ''kisses Randi. May notices them, and walks away) Frankie: So what are we doing for our date? Randi: I say we go to Disney or Universal! Frankie: Ether one works. (They walk out of the school holding hands) Main Plot: Molly (Molly is on Facebook. She changes her relationship status) Molly: I can't believe he did that to me! (She starts crying) Molly: Why am I even crying! I didn't even like him! (She goes to her bag and grabs her razor) Molly: What did I do to deserve all of this? (She starts cutting herself with the razor. Her phone goes off, but she ignores it) Molly: That felt so good! (She drops the razor and grabs her phone) 'Molly: '''He can beat it! He doesn't deserve me! ''(She smiles and walks out of her room) Category:Blog posts